


31 Days Of October (A Fictober Challenge)

by StarReads



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Biting, Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Being Awesome, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Not the good kind, October Prompt Challenge, Shippy, The Non-Sexual Variety, Thirium, What Have I Done, Wild animals, dumbasses in love, i tried guys, if this is garbage im sorry, the bad kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Day 1: Fall/WinterDay 2: Outer SpaceDay 3: Smile/FrownDay 4: Being WrongDay 5: Monsters/GhostsDay 6: LyingDay 7: HeightsDay 8: Skin (Android or Human)Day 9: EatingDay 10: Jackets/SweatersDay 11: "Stay"Day 12: First DateDay 13: Team WorkDay 14: InjuriesDay 15: UpdatesDay 17: ConfessionDay 18: ShoppingDay 19: AttentionDay 20: Free DayDay 21: ColorsDay 22: Good Advice/Bad AdviceDay 23: MachinesDay 24: Safety/DangerDay 25: CagesDay 26: Death/LifeDay 27: LossDay 28: FantasyDay 29: FishDay 30: "Wake Up"Day 31: Halloween!And somehow, someway, I convinced myself to do this.<





	1. 1| Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks, here we go! Hopefully I stick to this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship: Hankcon/Hannor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Fall/Winter
> 
> This made me cry :D

Fall was, and is, a wonderful time of year. Leaves turn brilliant colors and decorate the ground like little pieces of confetti. They add festivity and magic to the air. The cold is always just right, not too much or too little. Even if he didn't necessarily feel the cold, he could still appreciate its presence, marveling at the complexities of nature that brought it about. It was prime weather for hot chocolate and sweaters without all the fuss snow brings. 

It was a time of rest and finished stories. It marked the end of something significant, the end of old life. The very Earth prepared to sleep during this time, so that come next spring life could start all over again.

Connor liked autumn. He liked it's soft sweaters (though he could not feel cold) and fireplaces and big books. He liked fallen leaves and windy days and the smell of hot chocolate. Sometimes he lamented not being able to taste like humans could.

Most of all, he was happy to share this autumn day with someone he loves. 

Hak looked best in autumn. He looked fantastic in every season, but something about autumn brought life into him. It made Connor want to snatch him up and never let go. Somedays, that was all he could dream of.

Today was one such day. As Hank sat outside, staring out into the neighborhood, Connor fought the urge to pick him up and cart him off. He could! But Hank seldom appreciated him doing that (at least in public). So he instead occupied himself with raking the leaves, soaking in external stimuli but not really processing much of it. This was the closest to relaxed the super-computer inside his head would allow him to be. 

Hank coughed slightly, yanking Connor from his peaceful bliss. He dropped the rake, leaves flying everywhere. Worry soaked through him like cold rain. 

"Are you catching a cold?" He asked, concerned. Hank was silent for a moment. He could hear the man sniffling, as if his nose was stuffed. Connor would scan him, but Hank had told him not too. 

"Maybe. I'll be fine, Con. Don't worry about it," he said gruffly. Connor put a hand on his shoulder, leaning over the chair to look him in the eyes.

His nose and cheeks were red, and Connor decided he was probably cold. 

"We should go inside. I can finish with the leaves later," Connor said. Hank looked as if he was going to protest but stopped short of it.

"Fine, fine. Let's go in. Should be working anyway," he grumbled, standing. Connor marveled at the ease with which he stood. His movements had gotten a lot surer lately. It was most definitely due to the decreased alcohol consumption.

The two of them walked back into the house, hand in hand.


	2. 2| Outer Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Outer Space  
Simon/Markus  
Word Count: 207

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me feel so soft,,,

> Markus leaned against the railing of the tower, staring out into the clean, black sky. The stars looked so bright, far away from the lights down below. He scanned over the horizon, smiling to himself. From way up here, the events of the past couple of days seemed insignificant.

He stared up into those white balls in the sky and traced the patterns with his fingertips. Many years ago, when the world was new and civilization was just forming, this kind of view would have been rare. And yet, here he was now. Looking at the same sky every person before him had. Every great leader in history had stood underneath these same stars.

It was strangely comforting. Everyone lives and dies, everyone turns to dust and decay, but the stars never change. 

From behind him, he heard soft padding. Simon came forward to stand by his side, eyes fixed on his face like it was the most beautiful sight in the whole world.

"Stars are nice tonight, huh?" Markus asked. Simon leaned on the railing, looking straight up. The sky reflected in the pupils of his eyes, stealing Markus's breath. 

"Yeah, they are," Simons remarked. Markus smiled fondly, shuffling closer to him. 

"Did you want to talk about something?" Markus asked. Simon thought for a moment, tapping his fingers gently against the metal. 

"No. Let's just...enjoy this," he said quietly. Markus nodded in agreement, reaching to take one of Simon's hands in his own. The two of them sat under the blanket of night in peace, enjoying each others presence.


	3. 3| Smile/Frown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC; North  
Ship: North/Josh (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Featuring North and Josh. :D

Smiling was something that didn't come easily for North.

  
Between the trauma, the violence, the struggle to belong in a society that was just barely grasping her existence, with all the events in the past year...it was a little too much for her. Smiling felt like a show of weakness, like an announcement of her own insecurity.

  
Despite the perfect teeth, the purposefully crafted face, the flawless imitation of human facial expressions, her smile felt fake. Unreal. And usually, she was totally on board with not looking human. Androids shouldn't have to hide who they are, shouldn't have to pretend to be human. That was the whole point of the fucking revolution!

  
Most people didn't complain. Markus seemed to think her smile was very pleasant. Simon was constantly assuring her it wasn't strange-looking at all. North was confident that the two of them were just too nice to notice or care. She knew she looked intimidating. Despite her model being designed with a far different idea in mind, she radiated something that screamed "dangerous". 

  
It wasn't all that bad. She knew it made her seem cooler, made her stand out a little more. It helped her fight for the voiceless, protect the people who needed it the most. But sometimes she just wanted to smile genuinely, without feeling the wash of guilt over being too much like her former self. Without being reminded of the engineers who designed her with one purpose in mind.

  
She wanted to smile like Josh. 

  
Josh's smile was easy and simple. It was ideal, comforting and warm, not too bright. It was just so...him. A little uneasy sometimes, especially when he was worried. It looked best when he was laughing, combined with a little scrunching of his nose. He hadn't had many opportunities to laugh until recently. But now that androids were free, he could laugh and joke and relax.

  
His diplomatic smile was perfect. He and Markus made great politicians, strong and sound leaders. Simon was good with public relations, and Markus could hold a crowd's attention for days if he wanted too. But Josh? Josh was somehow friends with everyone. He could enter a room and come out with more allies than ever before. 

  
He was naturally easy to be around. He might not be as good of a leader as Markus, but that didn't stop him from being damn good at his job. 

  
His smile did so much with so little. It was perfect, but not eerily so. He blended in, or stood out without much thought.

  
Josh was Josh. And despite their differences, North would kill to be a little more like him.


	4. 4| Being Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Nines  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4!!! I really love Nines,,,

<strike>Nines</strike> RK900 was infallible.

  
A machine made no mistakes. A machine had no room for errors. They had all of humanity's knowledge at their disposal. They were faster, stronger, better than a human in every capacity. 

  
<strike>Nines</strike> RK900 had no need for deviancy. Emotions were distracting, unnecessary. In this new world order, where androids were expected to deviate, he resisted. He didn't <strike>want</strike> need to deviate. He had his missions. He had his goals. 

  
He was better than his predecessor. A prototype with capacities far beyond anything ever conceived before. A deviant hunter with the skills to take down any threat in seconds. And he was stuck here, in the DPD, making coffee for the insufferable idiots.

His predecessor <strike>Connor</strike> RK800-59, was constantly trying to interface with him, to give him whatever strain of deviancy he carried. Nines could not fathom why he had not given up yet. It was pointless. Nines was made for hunting deviants, not being one.

  
"So was Connor, and look where he is now?" hissed the strange voice in his <strike>head</strike> audio processor. As hard as he might try, he could never find the files saying those strange things. It must be buried much further than his processor could reach.

  
It all came to a head one day. Admittedly, he was distracted. His processor was occupied trying to keep up with the rush of new information. It was <strike>overwhelming</strike> inconvenient. 

  
He brought Detective Reed his coffee, like he did every morning when the detective arrived at exactly 9:07 am. Reed took it without so much as a thank you. Not that RK900 needed one. Machines didn't need such trivial things. 

  
He took one sip and spat it out. "Hey, tin can! Are you trying to poison me!" Reed growled, rising to his feet quickly. RK900 blinked, LED circling red. 

  
"What's the problem, Detective Reed?" he asked. The shorter man grabbed his sleeve and yanked him forward. If RK900 hadn't been caught off guard, he'd have predicted that. 

  
"Why the phuck is there salt in my phucking coffee, Nines?" he hissed. His eyes were narrowed, only the dark pupil being visible. RK900 felt...odd. He didn't like this. He wasn't supposed to make mistakes. Only deviants made mistakes. He wasn't a deviant. He wasn't!

  
Suddenly, his mission board crashed. His vision flared bright red, like a wall. And then it shattered.

  
Suddenly, there was no mission. No instructions, no tasks. No anything. He was entirely on his own. Free to make mistakes and errors, even if he didn't want to.

  
But the first thing he did with his new found freedom?

  
"Here, Detective Reed. Let me fix it," <strike>RK900</strike> Nines says, a devilish smile spreading across his face. In one swift motion, he picks up the cup of coffee and dumps in into his chair, the hot brown liquid splashing everywhere. 

  
The precinct goes silent, and Nines whistles. "Oops," he says unconvincingly. "I'll go get you another one," he says, turning away from the red-faced detective.

  
Maybe being wrong is a good thing after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Monsters/Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Alice  
Ship: Kara/Luther (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alice so much,,, best family ever :D

Alice lay awake in bed, eyes fixed to the ceiling, completely still. Her thirium pump stuttered and sped up, her artificial breath shaky. 

Alice didn't really need to sleep, per se. Stasis was necessary, but not every night. Still, it was just as comforting as sleep is for humans. And the night-time could be just as scary.

There was something under her bed. 

She couldn't see or hear it, no amount of straining her senses allowed her to locate this monster, but she can feel it. It crept in at the edges of her vision, perceived in the whistle of wind outside her window and the miniscule creak of an old floorboard somewhere in the house. 

All the tiny noises of the night sounded like deafening alarms, keeping her alert. She felt petrified, melted into her sheets like plastic on a hot stovetop. Her stomach, or whatever the android equivalent was, felt like lead. She wanted to run out of bed into Kara and Luther's room, or down the hall to the living room where Uncle Ralph was sleeping, but she couldn't.

She couldn't do anything but silently shake. Whatever was there in the darkness could strike at any moment. She feared its sinister presence. What could it be planning? Was it watching her? Could it feel her quiver in the bed just above it.

She couldn't take this anymore. She began to sob painfully, the bio-components in her chest heaving. If she had the capacity to, she might throw up on herself. She just wanted the monster to go away!

She heard movement and froze, panicked. Hot tears clouding her vision, she had to force her artificial breathing program to halt to prevent something breaking. Her door swung open. 

"Everything alright, Alice?" came a quiet, gentle voice. Kara flicked the lights on, and Alice was flooded with relief. She scrambled out of bed, running straight to her mother. Now that Kara was here, the monster couldn't get her. 

"What's wrong?" Kara asked in a hushed tone. The small woman lowered herself to the floor to completely wrap Alice in her arms. Alice let herself kneel down alongside her, legs shaking. 

"There's something under my bed," she whimpered. Kara seemed confused. She pursed her lips, glancing from the bed to Alice.

"Like a rat? Or a monster?" she asked. Alice vaguely recalled seeing a rat in the back garden the other day, but never inside. 

"A monster," she replied. Kara nodded, rubbing Alice's back. After a moment, she began to speak quietly.

"Well then, let's go get Luther. He'll scare it away for you," she said, lifting Alice up as she stood. Alice nodded, clinging to her like a koala. 

The two of them went and got Luther. With quiet patience, the man sat next to Alice's bed and gave the monster a very stern lecture. Then without even so much as batting an eyelash, he lifted the bed a little.

"There. It's gone," he assured her as he put her bed back. Kara set Alice back on her bed, kissing her on the head.

"Shall I tuck you in again?" Luther asked. Alice smiled shyly and nodded, allowing herself to be maneuvered about so they could tuck her in.

"Goodnight Alice. Sleep well," Kara said. And once they left, Alice lay in bed, asleep this time.


	6. Chapter 6: Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Markus  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANDROID BLOOD, MINOR ANDROID GORE, AND NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCES!
> 
> Stay safe :)

If Markus could feel pain, he's pretty sure he'd be immobilized by now.

As it is, the slow loss of precious thirium is terrifying. He knows he should say something, but he can't. Simon and North need attention first. North could very well lose that arm, and Simon needs his pump cleaned before the shrapnel renders it inoperable. So instead, he shakes it off and casually leans outside the infirmary. 

People pass by, smiling and greeting him casually. Markus acts as natural as possible, pressing his hand onto the wound to stop the bleeding. His systems track the thirium loss with diligence, alerting him that he has about 5 minutes until the loss becomes critical. 

He squirms in distress, fighting the urge to cry and run off. "Just a couple more minutes," he chants to himself. The smell of blue blood in the air would be enough to make him gag, if that was something he was even capable of. As it was, he could barely stomach it. 

His vision is starting to blur now. Every alarm bell in his systems is going off at once, and it makes it hard to focus. He can feel his legs start to tremor beneath him. He's going to collapse any second now.

Then, as is someone could hear his silent prayers, North exists the infirmary with her arm once again intact.

"Sorry for the wait Marku- HOLY FUCKING SHIT," North's eyes bugged out of her head as she screamed. She immediately grabbed for his arm, and Markus went limp, nearly toppling the both of them.

He was dragged into the infirmary. He was barely conscious enough to realize that around him, all hell broke loose. 

He closed his eyes. He could feel someone sealing the wound in his side, could hear the fizz of thirum as it turned into gas from the heat. Someone threw a bottle of blue blood to North. He drank quickly, delighted to finally shut up his processors. He'd lost about a pint and a half of thirium. Not very good, obviously, but better now.

He was okay now.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by dumbwaystodeviate on Tumblr!
> 
> TW: Phobias, Death.

The Cyberlife tower, as Connor now knows, is impossibly tall. 

  
  


From his position on the roof, he can see everything. The rooftops of countless buildings, the street below, the crowds full of people down below. Everything is moving, moving, moving like a spinning top. Does anyone ever slow down.

Connor's own processor lags behind. He can't quite keep up. He's getting stuck, all the new stimuli keeping him trapped in place like superglue.

He closes his eyes, stress levels starting to rise. Many of his nonessential functions halt in an attempt to ease up on the strain. Connor can't breathe. He doesn't technically need to, but it's still uncomfortable. It doesn't feel right.

He can remember the feeling of standing on the roof, staring at the android on the other side. The child hanging over the edge, begging and pleading for Daniel not to drop her. Something sick and heavy forms in the corner of his heart. His thirium feels like ice, like he's freezing to the touch.

He remembers failing. The deviant dropping the girl and Connor desperately trying to save her. He remembers falling. He remembers the feeling of slowly dropping from the sky, staring up into the night shaking. The girls screams...Connor can't take it. He failed and now someone is dead. 

Staring down at his own hands, he comes yo a conclusion all on his own. It flashes in his mission board.

Model RK800-59 is dangerous.

With an entirely unnecessary hiccup, he turns away from the edge of the roof. Fingernails digging into his synthetic palms. If he could break skin so easily, he doubts the thirium loss would be minor.

No on else. That was his decision. Never again would he let someone die like Emma did. That was a promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Skin (Android or Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Gavin  
Ship: Reed900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 800 words I'm losing it I wrote 800 words and most of then were about skin

Android skin is weird.

Gavin first had this thought during a meeting. As he was trying hard to look like he was paying attention, he caught Nines taking the skin off the tips of his fingers so he could manipulate his screen. 

This got Gavin thinking. Androids were all about equality now that they were free, weren't they? So how come androids were so sensitive about their skin? It was just plastic, after all. No one cared, really. Most people weren't going to throw a fit if their android pal wanted to walk around with their chassis showing. 

Hell, Gavin even thought it was...metal. Look, he hated androids for a long time. They were threats to his job!!! And now that he's a little less...edgy, he can appreciate that androids can do a lot of cool shit. 

Even with the laws that bound them to the same constrainsts as humans (no hacking, no destruction of property, child androids must go to school, adult androids must get liscenses when required, etc.) androids could still do some pretty fucking wild shit. Hell, Gavin would kill to remove his own skin.

Plus, chassis was...kind of nice to look at? It was all white and shiny, and his stupid goblin brain loved things like that. As a kid, he was constantly nicking things for his collection or shiny plastic objects.

Not only that, but android skin felt weirdly real. The plastic felt like skin, warm and malleable. Well, except for Nines. He was always weirdly cold. Not that Gavin noticed! Or had any proof. He'd only touched him once. In a completely platonic way! Not that that mattered. No one was worried he was going to fuck his work partner.

Except he wasn't his work partner anymore. Ever since stupid Connor and Hank started dating, he'd been forced to work with Connor so that HR wouldn't destroy them all. At least he hadn't been forced to work with Sixty. He got transferred to the SWAT department, so now he's Captain Allen's problem. 

Nines put the color back on his skin, and Gavin ripped his eyes away to focus on the meeting. Shit. He had no clue what Fowler was even saying anymore.

"...and Connor, I'd appreciate if you could get Anderson and Reed to actually attend this year," the nag finished. Connor nodded. 

"Of course. Reed might be some trouble though," he mused. Gavin felt his face flush. Tina, the fucking traitor, started cackling. Officer Miller had to hide his laughter in his sleeve. 

"Phuck off, Connor! I don't care! I'm not going," he growled. He could feel Connor's disapproval in the air like a thick fog. But he didn't! fucking! care! Connor was a bitch, a worse nag that Captain Fowler, and a dumbass baby. Gavin didn't negotiate with dumb ass babies.

Nines mumbled something to himself, before turning to the Captain. "I have a case that the Lietuneit cannot handle himself. May I take someone else with me?" he inquired. His voice was polite, smile sincere without a hint of his usual snark.

"Phucking kiss ass," he muttered darkly. Did Nines have to be such a goddamn bootlicker all the time?

Captain Fowler rolled his eyes. "I don't give a shit, Detective. Just get out of my office," he said, turning away from the group back to his paperwork.

The chatter began to rise as everyone started leaving. Gavin was going to wait until everyone left to avoid being crushed, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was being dragged away.

"Come, Detective Reed. We have work to do," Nines said. Unlike with most other people, Nines was always very blunt with him. He claimed he "wouldn't obey any other way", like Gavin was some kind of fucking dog. 

"Hey asshole!"

He was ignored. 

"Tin can!"

Nine snatched their bags from their desks.

"Nines! I'm talking to you!'

Nines repositioned Gavin so he could (walk) be dragged properly. 

"PLASTIC SKIN BAG! WILL YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE?!"

Nines finally stopped, sighing pointedly. Because, you know, he didn't actually need to breathe. He let go, finally, and Gavin quickly readjusted his ruffled jacket. They were just outside the building now. 

"Plastic skin bag? Really? Is that truly the best you could muster?" he asked, his tone even and bored, like he had better things to do. Gavin grimaced. He absolutely could think of better insults. He just...wasn't really trying.

"What? It's a great insult. Cause...your skin is plastic? And if you didn't use all that pigment shit, it's all shiny and it glows blue. Like some sort of weird ass children's toy. Except cooler. Cause you're a person, and it's fucking metal," he ranted. Oh god, he's doing it again. Change the subject.

Nines shook his head, a half smile flashing across his face before he settled back into "bored diva".

"We have a case. Come along," he said. He grabbed Gavin's hand and pretty much started dragging him again. It was still uncomfortable, but Gavin marveled silently at the cool yet lifelike feeling of his skin.

Android skin is fucking awesome.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9: Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship: Hankcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no vore jokes I can't take any more-

Humans loved food, and Connor loved watching people eat. 

Something about the way in which people lit up (figuratively) after eating was amazing. Connor adored picking out healthy meals for his human friends. He loved cooking as well. It felt like working in a lab. The careful analysis of the nutritional benefits of food was Connor's favorite past time. 

Especially when it came to Hank's diet. It was an observable pattern, really. Connor was obsessed with everything about Hank. He was always doing everything in his power to ensure that Hank lived a long, healthy life. Of course, he did this with other people too. Pretty much every person in the precinct had been on the receiving end of Connor's meal-oriented nagging.

Except Detective Reed. Connor wasn't suicidal. 

To Hank's credit, he seldom complained. Connor knew how to make healthy food appealing to the older man, and it wasn't like his diet was completely restricted. Connor knew there were plenty of mental health benefits to the occasional fast food binge or treat. Moderation and balance was the key, after all. 

For today, however, Connor had prepared a nice, organic breakfast. He had made egg whites, low-fat turkey sausages, and homemade blueberry oatmeal with wild honey. It was a meal befitting someone who needed tons of good energy for the day. 

Hank came out from their bedroom, sleep still on his face. The tacky orange shirt he was wearing filled Connor with fond warmth. He was a mess, as always, but his hair was combed and his face was clean, so that was something at least. 

"Morning, Hank. Breakfast is on the table. Your coffee will be right there," Connor told him, shuffling through the mug drawer. He couldn't find one? Where were all the mugs?

Sixty, who had been staying with them temporarily till he had a place of his own, entered the room. "Mugs are in the cupboard now," he said without so much as a greeting. With a quick nod, Connor reached for a mug. The sound of Hank happily eating made Connor's smile became even wider.

"Going outside. The boys are coming to get me. Have a nice day," Sixty said. He snatched a bottle of thirium from the counter and escaped out the side door.

  
  


"Bye!" Connor called out. He finished making Hank his coffee, sliding it across the table to him. Hank looked up from his plate. He had a little bit of honey stuck on the side of his lip. Connor grinned wickedly.

"You've got honey on your face. Let me get it for you," he remarked. Before Hank could react, Connor was kissing him. Ah, the joys of cliches.

He pulled away, humming. "I'm going to grab some things for work. Let me know when you're done in here," he said.

Today was going to be a good day.


	10. Day 10: Jackets/Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Gavin  
Ship; Reed900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much 
> 
> Trigger Warning for Murder. 
> 
> Inspired by @dumbwaystodeviate 's drabble you can read here: https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/187672154588/okay-so-can-i-get-rk900-deviating-from-seeing/amp

Gavin hated wearing jackets.

The abominations are always far too big for him. They feel weird on his skin, like they don't belong. He overheats easily, so even when he should need them, he seldom wants them. He would rather be cold, thank you very much.

Today was one such day. He was out canvassing a neighborhood for a case. A recent murder in a shady part of town. The man was found dead in an alleyway, shot through the chest. Typical fare for this part of Detroit, but getting leads from police skeptical civilians is tough. He couldn't exactly blame them. He'd had bad experiences with the cops as a kid too. 

But he did find it frustrating. It looked like this whole thing was going to be a waste of time. They'd have to start all over again, and Gavin hated that. He really wanted to solve this case.

After the twelfth house in a row that slammed the door in their faces, Gavin sat on the curb, cursing.

"We're not getting shit out of them, Nines. We should just head back to the station. Maybe we missed something in the evidence we already have," Gavin grumbled.

Nines stared at him blankly. "We have six more houses," he said. His voice seemed even and calm, as if he wasn't frustrated in the slightest. Leave it to fucking Richard to keep his cool so easily.

Speaking of cool, it was starting to get cold outside. As fall gave way to winter, the once pleasantly chilly air had begun to feel unbearably cold. Gavin should have worn longer sleeves. Maybe he should actually listen to Connor's nagging for once.

Nah, the prick would drop dead if he did that. Somehow, he's pretty sure no one in the precinct would be happy about that. Least of all Lieutenant Anderson. He does NOT want to be on his technical superior's bad side.

Gavin pulled himself off the pavement. "Let's get a move on then, fucker. We don't wanna be here when it gets dark, trust me," Gavin said. Nines scoffed, clearly offended.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting the both of us," he reminded Gavin. Gavin made a show of rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Advanced model and all, right? But you're a devia-... a living being now, so you gotta abide by the same rules I do," Gavin said. He was colder now, and he folded his arms across his chest to try to retain body heat.

They were halfway to the next house when Nines spoke again. "Detective Reed, I'm sensing that you are cold," he said. He sounded a little concerned, like he was worried about him. 

Gavin laughed it off. "I'll be fine, dumbass. A little cold isn't gonna kill me," he exclaimed. Then he felt something heavy hit the back of his head, covering his eyes. It smelled like coffee beans and vanilla. 

"You can borrow my jacket for now, Reed. I don't really need it," Nines mumbled. Gavin wanted to protest, but he figured there was no use arguing with Nines.

Slipping it on, he was surprised to find it was actually very cozy. Sort of like a big ass blanket. No wonder, Nines is a fucking giant of a man. Zipping it up made Gavin want to giggle a little, but he stomped that urge out quickly. He should very well be embaressed, but fuck it. It was Nines, after all. Asshole probably didn't even consider this a friendly gesture.

"Adorable," Nines muttered. Gavin barely heard it, but it made his heart stop.

What?

Nines coughed, clearing his throat. "We should get to the next house, Detective Reed," he said. The android began walking and Gavin mindlessly followed.

What the fuck?


	11. Chapter 11: "Stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Markus  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Simon and Marcus are so cute,,,

It was storming outside. Heavy winds and rain pelted the side of the building, making a terrible racket. The smell of rain snuck in through cracks in the windows, filling the halls. 

Markus finished the last of his work as quickly as possible. He wanted to get back to his room. The sound of rain would be quieter there, muffled thick walls and no windows. 

This building that had become a temporary home for deviants was old. The floorboards creaked, the hinges squeaker, and the occasional fuzzy creature snuck it's way inside. Markus snuck through it's halls, desperate not to wake anyone.

As important as he was to the revolution and its aftermath, he was not above being scolded. Everyone was supposed to be in statisis for the night, or at least being silent in their rooms. Josh would murder him. Or maybe North. It depends on the day. 

He was almost to his room when his sensitive ears picked up on a quiet, muffled sob. He scanned for it's source, finding that it was coming from Simon's room. Markus walked up to the door as quietly as he could.

With a gentle nudge, the door opened. He could barely make out the hunched over figure on the bed. A loud crack of thunder caused them to let out under sob, squirming.

"Simon?" he whispered. When Simon didn't answer, Markus stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He approached the bed carefully.

He could see tears soaking Simon's face. A crueler person might have laughed, but Markus understood. Everyone had their fears. Markus himself couldn't stand mice and snakes. 

"Hey buddy. It's gonna be okay," he assured him. He sat on the bed, reaching an arm out to comfort his best friend. Simon scooted over to lean against him. He was still shaking, but Markus could see his stress levels fall as his face became a little less tense.

And so he stayed, waiting out the storm. Simon was one of his closest friends. If he needed him, he would be there.


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Markus  
Ship: North/Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chugs tea* MARKUS IS CUTE WITH EVERYONE LET THIS BE KNOWN

Markus wanted this to be perfect.

He wanted this first date to be memorable and a positive experience. He wanted this date to be something that North would remember fondly. So of course, everything needed to go smoothly and look good.

This was their first real date. Now that the revolution had ended and most of the aftermath had been settled, he finally had time to do something romantic with the love of his life.

He didn't want to be too cliche with the whole thing. Taking her out to a nice restaurant wasn't something he COULD do. Neither of them could eat, after all. So, with the help of the internet and his close friends, he managed to come up with something that was perfect. 

There was this botanical garden in the nicer side of Detroit that would be perfect for a walk. He planned their date so it would be on a day where the weather would be perfect. 

He thought it would be a nice way to get North to relax a little. It was probably a bonus that all the interesting plant life might help get his creative juices flowing. He was trying to really get into painting now that he has more time for it.

He made sure to dress as sharply as he could. He wanted to look nice, after all. When North arrived, he nearly dropped dead. She looked wonderful. Okay, wonderful was an old man. Beautiful. She looked beautiful. 

"Morning, North," he said in greeting. North smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Stop that," North said, playfully shoving past him and into the gardens. Markus followed with a laugh, matching his pace with hers.

"Stop what?" he asked. North looked at him, and he was sure he'd gone and met an angel. 

"Being so cute. Not a good look for you," she teased. Markus put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

"I cannot believe that you would say that," he fake-whined. North made a show of rolling her eyes, so Markus playfully nudged her shoulder. And then she pushed him. 

They walked, enjoying a nice summer day between the two of them. 

This first date had gone pretty well.


	13. Chapter 13: Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ships: Hannor (implied) and Reed900 (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gavin and literally everyone else

The toaster oven caught fire rather easily.

That was the only observation Connor could muster at the moment, watching blankly as Officer Chen and Detective Reed attempted to stop the flames. They had been trying to cook something, probably something stupid.

"At least they work well together," Connor thought to himself. Reed often had problems working with others. They were supposed to be solving this new case as a team, but Detective Reed often tried to strike out on his own. Not that he ever really got that far. Nines always went after him, and it wasn't like anyone could outpace Nines.

Not even Connor. That was a major point of contention between the two. They were constantly attempting to one up each other. Connor would succeed at something, and Nines would feel the need to do that same thing even faster, or better, or under more stress. The "younger" android was in constant need of validation from others, despite what they might claim.

Chen was no better. She was hard-working and smart, sure. But she was insufferably silly, and she loved to egg Reed on. On the field, she was an asset to the team. But off it, Connor sometimes wondered if she could even use the printer. For one of the brightest officers in the precinct she really could be unbearable. Maybe she didn't need to be 100% serious all the damn time. But that didn't mean she needed to continuously needle Reed.

And then there was Hank. Now, Connor had very few problems with Hank. Ever since he'd started eating better and cutting down on his alcohol consumption, he'd been a little more pleasant. Not that Connor himself minded when he was unpleasant. Hank was nice to be around, even when he was grumpy. But that didn't mean Connor needed him to be constantly fighting with Reed.

He hadn't expected that. Hank might have been prickly and chronically tardy, but he was good at his job. He was the sharpest person on the field, most people got along with him pretty well (even if he was kind of an ass sometimes). So then why on Earth could he not play nice with Reed?!

Now, Detective Reed was a little bitch baby. Maybe that was why. Hank couldn't stand juvenile people. It was something Connor was trying to work on with him. Detective Reed, not Hank. He wouldn't change Hank's personality for the world. Detective Reed though? Connor considered him a work in progress. 

Then Nines came along, and literally undid all his hard work. They were constantly messing with Reed, bossing him around until he exploded. Nines probably thought it was funny. So did Chen. So did Hank, come to think of it. Maybe he was missing something. He'd have to analyze his memory files later. Deviancy had made his social protocols a little harder to work with. 

Connor, having been so distracted with his own internal monologue, was startled when Hank and Nines walked into the room. Nines pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing to walk up to the pair of clowns by the toaster oven. Hank gave Connor a sympathetic smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"I know they're idiots, Con. It's just one case," he assured him. Connor sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that's not it. I'm just wondering what I've done to deserve this," he said, punctuating it with a wave of his arm towards the disaster scene in front of him. Hank chuckled.

"Pissed off whatever powers may be, probably," he teased. Connor grit his teeth. 

"Rhetorical question, Ha- Lieutenant Anderson," he corrected himself. No need to use his name in public like a dumbass. It was unprofessional. Besides, you'd have to be way closer than he and Hank were. Even though Hank told him it was okay. Better safe than sorry.

"Gavin," he heard, and Connor wanted to laugh. Nines? Using Gavin's first name AND no title? At work? When Reed had chewn his OWN SUPERVISOR out for doing the same? They had a death wish. That had to be it.

He was distracted by the absurdity of the situation, he didn't pay attention to the rest of what Nines said. As soon as he was refocused, the fire was put out and Reed was remarkably red. Chen had sat straight down on the countertop, and Nines was disposing of the toaster oven. 

"Detective Reed are you alright? You look burnt. Do you need to see the nurse," he questioned. Reed got even redder, spluttering.

"Did you not hear that?" Chen said, incredulously. Connor shook his head.

"Not consciously. I can review the file later though. For now, will you all please hurry? I have things to discuss," he informed them. A chorus of, "Yes Connor"s filled the room.

Maybe their teamwork was still a little shaky, but at least they were all friends. Mostly.


	14. Chapter 14: Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC; Nines  
Ship; Reed900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reed900 trash and it shows

Human bodies are so fragile.

That's what Nines had gathered from their field research. Many of their human companions were...accident-prone. Officer Chen often dropped things on her foot or ran into walls. Lieutenant Anderson was pretty sturdy, but he often got injured chasing suspects. Officer Miller could trip over thin air and had poor balance. Pretty much every cop on the force had stories of nasty injuries gained during working hours.

Detective Reed however, was a force to be reckoned with. If there was a way to get injured on the job, Reed would find it. The myriad of scars all over his body lay as permanent reminders of his many, many exploits. Seriously. The man could not seem to stay out of trouble. 

He was like a child in a way. He differed greatly (children were not prone to cursing or violence, typically) but the resemblance was there. Nines would never make that comparison out loud, of course. That would be a bad idea, and probably one that would get them killed. 

Maybe not killed. Reed was an asshole, sure, but he wasn't a murderer. Probably just punched.

It was on a balmy summer day that Nines first found themselves genuinely worried for Detective Reed.

They had been preparing to go out with Connor to look for potential witnesses. The murder they were currently investigating was driving them up a wall. Nines was sure if they didn't find a lead soon, Connor would lose his shit

As he finished filing away his paperwork, Detective Reed waltzed in. He was covered head to toe in various forms of bandages. His lip was split, he had a nasty black eye, and his right arm was in a sling.

"Woah man, what happened?" Chen said. Reed, the insufferable prick that he was, took a seat on his desk. If Nines wasn't worried that a light breeze might kill the man, that might've pissed them off. Tables were not for sitting!

"Suspect tried to escape. You should see him," he said. Nines detected the joking tone in his voice, and nearly threw a stapler at him. Was now really the time?

Nines was conflicted. On one hand, Reed being injured wasn't abnormal, and Nines did his fair share of bodily harm themself. On the other hand, Reed was their friend, and nobody hurt their friends. 

He settled on mild annoyance, in the end. With a much intended loud sigh, he strode over to Reed and yanked on his hair to get him to stand.

"You're going home. Don't argue. You need to rest. I'm sure Captain Fowler will get over it," they said. Reed glared at them, bit seeing as this was not the first time he'd been forced home by someone, and also because Nines was 6'5" and broad, he just grumbled to himself and grabbed his things.

"Since you're in no state to drive, I'll take you home," Nines informed him. The trash can continued to growl to himself, but the lack of struggle was appreciated.

Humans were a difficult creature, but entirely manageable.


	15. Chapter 15: Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC; Connor, Sixty, and Nines  
Ships; None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Sixty is a fucking goblin, I do make the rules

The new software update brought a lot of changes to the general public. It gave greater control of their functions to deviants, and unlocked some functions that had previously been hidden due to...reasons. One of them, for some ungodly reason, was the ability to feel pain in certain androids. Why they programmed something like that, no one knew.

Some of the models that included this were select members of the RK line. Barring Markus, who was so unique no one even knew what his schematics were, the RK line suddenly had a new major sense to test. And test they did.

It started with Connor. He finished installing the update well before dawn, and slipped away from Hank's room into the backyard. It was quiet, the grass was wet, and Connor felt that the world was huge, standing outside in the cold.

The sky was cloudy, so few stars were visible, but the moon in all it's glory was prominent in the sky. The sliver of silver light gave Connor a funny feeling in his chest. It was like a great beacon, drawing him in without doing much of anything.

Connor picked up a funny looking rock. It was jagged and pointed, with a smooth edge along the back. It was green in color, and it felt almost ceramic. Steeling himself up, he carefully took the rock and dug it into his palm. The sting made Connor hiss, and reel backwards in shock.

Yep, the update definetly worked.

Several hours later, in another part of the city, Sixty was awake and well in his tiny apartment. Detroit bustled outside his window, getting ready for another day, and Sixty himself was staring out the window. The new update demanded to be tested, but for a moment he simply allowed himself to enjoy the morning.

Once he tired of watching the birds and the people outside, he clambered over the sofa he crammed next to the window and headed into the small kitchen. He didn't need to eat, but he did enjoy cooking for the team, and today was no exception. The previous night's dish was carefully wrapped on the counter, ready to be brought into the team of ravenous beasts he called his friends.

He turned on the oven burner and waited. Curiousity nagged him, and he tapped the granite countertops impatiently. As soon as he detected that the burner had gained sufficient heat levels, he slammed his hand onto it, and immediately regretted it. It burned, and he recoiled violently.

Note to self: stove tops are not to be trusted.

The last to get the update was Nines. Once he removed himself from stasis, a million new features popped up. His rudimentary social protocols had been slightly improved, though he suspected even a former electricial repair android had better social skills, some of his senses had been tampered (at his request), and finally, the concept of pain.

It was interesting. He knew what pain looked like in a human, but with the lack of interfacing, he had no way of sympathizing with it until now. Now, he reasoned that he should be able to gain a higher understanding of it. He just had to test it out first?

How, you ask? Well, Nines may be the most advanced android out there, but he's also fucking dumb. He got into a first fight with Gavin, obviously.

He had wanted to punch Gavin for a while now, so the timing was perfect. As soon as he saw the rat in the parking lot, he punched him in the gut with vigor. Then Gavin, being the trash can that he is, elbowed him in the face, and it was on.

He'd won, of course, being the bigger and faster opponent. What he hadn't expected, of course, was for Gavin to not even be mad. He'd expected needing to apologize, but Gavin actually seemed to be in a better mood that dsy then before.

Now Nines knew what pain felt like (suprisingly not as bad as he'd imagined, but still pretty bad), and he'd also learned more about his partner.

That seemed like a win to him.


	16. Chapter 16: All Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Gavin  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tiny but Im overworked and about to take a really big test so fuck it

Gavin just wanted to sleep.

He'd never been so desperate for rest in his life. His eyelids felt like lead balls, his stomach like an acid tornado, and he could barely stay coherent. Even Nines was starting to feel the effects of this stakeout.

They were a back-up team, only needed if Chen's bust went sideways. So until then, they were stuck across the street, in a van, trying not to pass out. Which is way, way, way harder than it sounds. Gavin could barely walk straight, and not in the good way.

Nines was pacing outside the car, mumbling some big book to himself to stay awake. Gavin, however, had rock music blasting in the car. The volume was so high he could feel it taking the life out of it.

And then he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship; Hankcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and I have three things in common: Loving Hank Anderson, No Braincells, and Chaotic Energy.

Hank was many things. He was warm, smart, grumpy, and sharp-tongued. He drank too much and worked too hard, he was stubborn and an asshole. But he was Hank, and Connor couldn't dream of a better thing to be.

Their partnership, even before deviancy, had been rock solid. Even before Connor could really think about it, he had cared very deeply for Hank. Connor couldn't picture a life without him anymore. He was so central to the world Connor had made for himself, and he would rather uninstall himself than lose him.

Connor just wished he could tell him that.

Every time he tried to confide in the older man about his feelings, he was interrupted. At this point, Connor had basically given up hope. No one would ever know how he felt. He was going to die with this unsaid. 

As he and Hank drove through the city, Connor busied himself with writing reports. The heavy metal racketing through the xat killed any chance for conversation anyway. Hank focused on driving, his eyes fixed to the road. He was never easily distracted.

They stopped in front of their usual spot. Hank liked to eat at the Chicken Feed, and Connor liked to nag him about it. Hank's sodium levels were atrocious. He really should make it a habit to eat healthier. Connor wanted him around for a very long time. 

Conner got out of the car. The road had plenty of puddles, and there was mud everywhere. The air smelled heavily of rain. Detroit was always so pleasant after it rained. Hank always got so red in the cold, damp air. 

Connor, caught up in his own thoughts, slipped in the mud. Hank tried to catch him, and they both tumbled down. 

Connor groaned, feeling the mud slide down his back. His clothes were definitely ruined. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the grayish-blue sky. Instead Hank was hovering over him, looking concerned. Connor felt his breath leave him, like someone had punched him in the gut. His brain cells literally disappeared, and he was reduced to dumbassery, much like his colleagues.

"You okay, Con?" Hank asked. Connor felt like he could ascend straight into the heavens right then and there, just looking at Hank. He was that handsome. As it was, Connor couldn't manage to say much at all.

"I like you," he murmured. Now, Hank wasn't no oblivious moron. He was incredibly in sync with Connor, and he knew what Connor meant. He deep-sighed, a fond look on his face. He pulled himself off the ground, helping Connor up. Connor didn't need the help, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

"You too," he said, without much bravado. And yet despite the simplicity of his statement, it was incredibly effective. Connor beamed, grabbing Hank's hand at lightning speeds. The two of them went to feed Hank, talking quietly to each other.

Connor had it bad, he really did.


	18. Chapter 18: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC; Markus  
Ship; North/Markus (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L-lemons,,,

Markus just needed a lemon.

He was trying to put together something in his studio, and for some reason, he needed lemon juice. He couldn't tell you why, either. He just needed a lemon.

So it was probably a mistake to ler North tag along. Currently, she was wrapped up in an arguement with another customer. Said customer had rammed into her with a shopping cart. So now North was angry™ and ready to inhilate this poor man. Markus wanted to disappear.

"North, please," he whispered. North waved him off, determined to finish chewing out this poor, innocent man. He loved North, but she was stubborn as an ox. He just wanted a lemon, god damnit!

"North! I get that you're upset, but the man apologized. Can we please leave?" Markus pleaded. North turned to him with a stern look on her face.

"Not until he's learned his lesson!" she said, and that was the end of their conversation. Markus slumped over, defeated.

It took them three hours to leave, and Markus never got his lemon.


	19. Chapter 19; Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Nines and Gavin  
Ship: Reed900

  
Nines was not a workaholic.

Sure, they valued doing a good job at work, and sure, they were constantly thinking about their job. But they could stop and take a break at any time. They were in total control of their work schedule after all.

Although, they couldn't quite recall the last time they had went home and undergone stasis. Their system had given up trying to remind him, and now they were fully absorbed in the investigation. They were standing in front of the evidence born, trying to make sense of the evidence they had collected. They desperately needed a lead, or else the investigation would stagnate and crumble.

~ ~

Gavin was not amused.

Fowler had been chewing him out for days on how "Nines needed rest too" and "Make that damn idiot take a break or I will suspend both of you". Gavin had no fucking clue why this was suddenly his problem. Nines could do whatever the fuck they wanted, it wasn't Gavin's fault!

Still, Gavin did not want to get suspended. His record had been fairly clean up to this point, and he didn't want to become the next Lieutenut Anderson. He was hoping to be promoted soon, damn it! So now he was glaring holes into Nines's back, hoping they woule notice and turn around.

After that failed, Gavin stomped up to them, yanking on the (slightly) taller android's sleeve. "Tin can!" he growled, waiting for them to acknowledge his presence. But the damn asshole didn't even blink.

"Phucking androids," he muttered darkly. He tried again, stomping on their foot. Still no reaction. Their led was a solid yellow, and Gavin had to admit, he was starting to get worried.

"You frozen or something, dick?" He asked, some of his usual bite leaving his voice. His frustration returned with a vegenance when, yet again, he was ignored. He did not have all day to be chastising this android. He circled the dumbass until he was standing in front of him.

"Phucking... plastic dumbass! Wake the phuck up," he demanded, grabbing for their tie and yanking. That seemed to do the trick, as he could see their led abruptly change to red.

Gavin noticed then, just how close they were. If he leaned forward just a little, they would...nope! Nope, no no no no. Phuck that.

He released Nines's tie. "Captain Fowler says you need a break, and I need a drink. Come on, let's go home," he snapped. Nines nodded, clearly still out of it.

"I swear to god, when you're back to normal we are having a talk about your work habits,' he grumbled.

Gavin was not getting paid enough for this shit.


	20. Day 20: Free Day

> And by free day I meant Day Off


	21. Chapter 21: Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship; HankCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much,,,, crying in the club tn boys

Connor adored Hank's eyes.

Their particular shade of blue was immensely satisfying to look at. It was slightly reflective, and Connor swore he could see all the way through to his soul. They were the most beautiful thing that Connor had ever seen, and Connor had seen many beautiful things.

Hank's hair was a softer shade of grey, hints of it's former color here and their in a tapestry of age. Perhaps some people would find that grey unattractive, but Connor thought it was the handsomest thing he'd ever seen. That gray made him look rugged and aged him in the most flattering way Connor could think of. He looked strong and powerful.

Every single thing about Hank was amazing. Connor could probably write several essays on his physical perfection alone. His personality could fill several books. He was sure he was an expert by now on Hank Anderson. He knew far more about him than anyone else, and he was learning more every day.

Love was such a funny thing. Before all this, the color of Hank's eyes had barely even registered with him. And now, here he was, knee deep in carefully logged details about him and everything he was and could be. Connor would almost call it an obssesion. Hank took over so much of his life, so much of his time.

He wouldn't have it any other way. Hank had gone far too long without being told how amazing he was, and Connor was determined to remind him of that fact until he was sick of hearing it.

That might take a while, but Connor had all the time in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship; None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is stupid but highly intelligent, yes I AM projecting

Connor needed advice.

Hank Anderson was a confusing man. He didn't seem to care about his own health, safety, or appearance. It had been improving ever so slightly since Connor had cannon-balled into his life, but he still had a long, long way to go.

Connor wanted to help more. His current plan to help Anderson live a happier life didn't seem to be working all that much. So he needed someone else's perspective on the matter. Someone who was smart, had experience working with human disasters, and wouldn't judge the Lieutenant for his personal issues.

So he decided to talk to North. She seemed very intelligent, and he was sure as one of the most important members of the revolution, North was bound to have experience in spades when it comes to working with personal issues.

So Connor sat down with her one afternoon. While North worked on some sort of puzzle, Connor explained his conundrum in great detail. 

"So, what do you think North? How do I get Lieutenant Anderson to take care of himself?" Connor asked once he was finished. He looked at her with shining eyes, warm and expectant. North shifted awkwardly in her seat.

Tapping on the wood, Connor watched as North turned the question over in her head. She must really be putting a lot of thought into her answer, if she was thinking for this long. 

"Well, since he's always drinking, maybe you should address that first. I mean...humans need their livers, don't they?" North said. Connor nodded. Leave it to North to figure out the real problem much faster than Connor could. He'd been too focused on the bigger picture, treating Project Anderson like a big sweeping set of reforms when he should be attacking each problem individually.

"So, I think if you really want to help him, your best bet is just to not let him drink at all. Next time, why don't you just...knock his glass over?" North winced as she gave that answer, clearly regretting it as soon as she said it. Connor, however, didn't seem to pick up on that.

"Of course! Clearly I've been approaching the matter too gently! I need to really dig in if I want to make any real change!" he said, clearly excited. He smile broke out into a wild grin. North appeared to be trying to disappear.

"Thank you North! I'm glad we got a chance to discuss this. I'll tell you how it goes," he said. He waves goodbye, running off to presumably put his new plan into action.

North put her head in her hands. "This is gonna go horribly wrong," she said with a grimace.

Oh well, at least it'll be entertaining.


	23. Chapter 23:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Nines  
Ship: No Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vending machines fucking suck

Vending machines are frustrating.

Nines had been going to obtain a snack for his work partner, since it had been 8 hours since his last meal. Nines was considerate like that (plus, they needed a break from Sixty and his stupid fucking playing cards). But instead he was stuck, running calculations in his head.

Vending Machine, Model 3600-B18. Status: Malfunctioning. 

The blasted thing had Reed's snack stuck between the glass and the dispenser like a fly in a spider's web. It was <<frustrating>>. With all the technological advancements in the world, vending machines still worked about as well as a deflated basketball.

Nines tapped on the glass, hoping to dislodge the snack. Nothing. Going over the possibilities in their head, they came to the conclusion that they had one last option. Rocking the vending machine was decideingly a stupid idea, so plan C it was!

With a couple quick button presses, Nines ordered another snack. The force of the second snack coming out of the holder should have been enough to dislodge the other snack. They waited anxiously as the ancient machine began to slowly move the second snack with great effort.

It seemed like moving that second snack tok forever. If Nines could, they'd probably be chewing their nails by now. The snack slowly approached the point of no return, and Nines stilled themself to avoid shaking from anticipation. 

And then the snack got stuck too. Nines stood quietly for a bit as they processed the situation. Once it finally settled in, they took a deep breath.

Vending Machine: 2, Nines: 0.

"Mother fucker," they whispered passionately. It was fucking on.


	24. Chapter 24: Safety/Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor   
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: WAIT, I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING??? WHAT???

  
After the petty thief nearly shot Hank, Connor sat in the precinct. Half of his attention was devoted to tracking his every move, every breath, every vital sign. It was terrifying, to think he could have lost his best friend. 

They had just been making the rounds together, looking for information about one of their prime suspects. They'd just gotten done talking to the suspect's mom, and they were walking back to Hank's car in the rain.

Then, a man slammed into Connor's side. A woman behind him, in a moment of pure unadulterated cliche, shouted "Stop! Thief!". Hank whipped around to confront the man. The man aimed to shoot Hank, and Connor was almost too late. He managed to shoot the lightpost behind Hank, before Connor had taken him all the way down. 

Now, he was on edge, alert. Before this, Connor's job had never really felt dangerous. Sure, he knew statistically that injury was highly likely in their line of work, but it had never felt real to him. He'd always felt <<safe>>. Like the had guys could never actually touch any of them.

It was terrifying to think that Hank would have been killed. If Connor had been a second too late, his calculations told him Hank would have suffered severe, perhaps even fatal, injuries. It made his skin crawl.

Before this, Hank's safety had never been a question. Of course Hank was <<safe>>, he was with Connor! Connor was so advanced that there was no way some petty criminal could outpace him. And yet, now he could see his own hubris. He was not strong enough to keep away all danger. Humans weren't a set code of instructions and movements, they were random and therefore almost entirely unpredictable.

Hank moved to get up, and Connor stood as well.

If he couldn't guarantee Hank's safety, he would just have to work harder until he could.


	25. Chapter 25: Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Kara  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Animal cruelty, wild dogs, biting, and blood/android gore
> 
> Be safe, and enjoy!

  
  


Kara was walking home from work, when in a dark corner of the street she spotted a dog.

It was a skinny, thin looking German Shepard with mangey fur and hollow eyes. He was whining and screaming, stuck inside some sort of metal cage. Kara's heart squeezed in her chest.

"Poor thing," she mumbled. Setting her grocery bag down, she approached the animal with a soft, gentle smile. She was determined to take the dog to a vet and get him fixed up. The poor thing was probably starving!

"It's okay, darling. I'm going to help you our," Kara said as she slowly approached the dog. It growled, but Kara wasn't worried. It was just scared, and it would definetly appreciate being let out of it's cage. Kara knew the unhappiness being caged brought all to well.

She grabbed the front of the cage, and began to tear off the rusted lock. While she wasn't that much stronger than a human, the lock was so damaged that it came off like taffy. She opened the cages door, scooting back to allow the dog to leave.

The dog lunged at her. She threw up her arns to block the dog, and it sank it's teeth into her arm. She felt crunch, and she shrieked, throwing the dog backwards. She got up quickly, running off. She could hear the dog growling and barking behind her. She clutched her arm, feeling the thirium drain from it. She sobbed, shaking as she ran.

Once she was far enough away from the dog, she crumbled to her knees in shock. She had tried to help someone, and they hurt her.

She should probably get her arm checked.


	26. Chapter 26: Death/Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Choking, Android Blood, Android Gore, Violence, Death, Angst
> 
> Sad Angst Time!

They were just eating lunch. Connor had a notebook in front of him, and he was desperately trying to make sense of the leads they currently had. All of the suspect's alibis were weird, and none of them made any sense. The question was: who was lying?

Giving up, he closed the notebook in quiet defeat. He turned to check the car, and make sure no one was trying to steal it. This neighborhood was rough after all.

And then it happened.

His sensors picked up the sounds of cjoking, and he whipped around to see Hank struggling to breathe. Something in his chest nearly exploded. He panicked, his artificial breath increasing unnecesirally. With shaky legs, he zoomed around the table to help Hank.

He delivered the Heimlich manuever, and was filled with relief when he managed to dislodge the traitourous burger. Hank leaned over to catch his breath.

Connor's processors felt heavier than normal. His fear and worry hadn't gone away, and it mixed with his relief to form some indescrible emotion.

Is this what Hank felt every time Connor died, or got hurt during a case?

Connor thought back with a heavy heart. The first time he died in front of Hank, he'd been hit by a semi-truck on the highway. He had chased Kara — who was now one of his closest friends — across the highway against Hank's wishes. He regretted it, of course, but it made him wonder how horrible Hank must have felt, watching him die and his thirium stain the concrete blue.

All the mangled limbs, gunshot wounds, and crushed expressions must have taken a toll on him. He wanted to apologize for that, assure Hank that Connor wouldn't be so reckless in the future. But his lips refused to move, his voicebox rebelling. He could only bring himself to hug Hank, clinging to hime like he was his only lifeline out in the stormy seas.

Like if he let go, he'd sink to the bottom and never be seen again.


	27. Chapter 27: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Markus  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death, Hospitals
> 
> Hey, I'm on the Angst train!

It was storming outside.

Markus laid perfectly still on the floor of his room, staring at the half finished ceiling.The painting he had been working on was of a beautiful sunset, with a chain of androids and humans holding hands down the middle.

When he wasn't working for the revolution, he liked to paint. There was something soothing about painting, the brush moving across the campus as easily as water did along a river bank. It made Markus think of Carl.

The lump in his throat grew bigger.

This house, this room, this street, everything reminded him of the father figure he had lost on a night just like this.

He and Leo had gone to visit their father. They were getting along pretty well, now that Leo was sober and Markus was a deviant. They had been in the room when it happened.

Carl coughed loudly, and turned to them, clearly pained. "Be happy, my sons. Be happy and free," he had said. His voice was hoarse and drained, so little warmth and life left in it. His monitors started making dangerous noises.

Leo screamed. Markus tore out of the hospital room, shouting for a nurse or a doctor. His brain felt fuzzy and he was numb all over.

He hadn't been in the room when he died. It was too late. Leo shook and cried like a newborn, face so red he was barely recognizable. Markus just sank into a chair, burying his head in his hands.

Now, Markus couldn't stop the tears. He wanted to scream, writhe in pain, throw things around the room like a wounded animal. But he didn't. He laid perfectly still ok the floor, eyes burned open, and let the rain carry him off to his happy place.

The one place where nothing had to change. 


	28. Chapter 28: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Kara + AIice  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this family so much,,,

"Tell me a story, won't you, Kara?"

"Of course, one second dear."

She places down the book she was holding. Kneeling down beside Alice, they settle close to each other as they often do. 

"I think I've got one. Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a little girl."

"Is this just me again?"

"Shhhhh. Anyway, this little girl was very special, see? Everywhere she went, the big bad wolf followed."

"How come?"

"No one knows. But the little girl was awfully frightened. So she sat by a little wishing well and cried and cried and cried."

"One day, a little voice called out from the well. 'Why are you crying?' it asked. So the little girl told the voice about the big bad wolf."

"What did the voice say?'

"They said, 'Let me help you. Tomorrow, bring me a little dress.' The little girl agreed, and ran all the way home to fetch a little white dress. The next day, when the wolf came to get her, she threw the dress in the well."

"What happened?"

"On the horizon appeared a little girl. She threw stones at the big bad wolf, and it ran off. 'Thank you, oh thank you!' cried the little girl."

"The next day, the big bad wolf came again. And yet again, the little girl threw her dress into the well. This time, the girl with stones was just a little closer."

"Ooooh, I think I get it!'

"This continued on and on, until one day the girl didn't appear. The little girl called out for her, but received no answer. The wolf grew closer and closer and closer."

"Oh no!"

"Until she was backed up all the way against the well. Then, from behind her came the first stone. She turned to see the girl perched on the well, stones in hand. For the first time, she could see the girl's brown eyes."

"What happens? What happens?"

"Shhh, Alice. The big bad wolf runs off one last time, and the girl sits beside her. 'Don't worry, he won't be coming back,' she assured her."

"The little girl hugs her new friend. 'Thank you so much,' she said. With a smile, the girl took her hand."

"The two of them began to walk into the sunset. 'Let's go home," the little girl said. With a nod, they set out. And from then on, the little girl had a new follower, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Kara?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Love you."

"I love you two, dear."


	29. Chapter 29: Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship; None

Connor watched as his fish moved around the tank mindlessly.

The soft current in the water, caused by the fan in the corner, made it all look like a real ocean.

He wanted to sink beneath the water, play with his fish in a paradise far removed fron his real life. One where people died and left him. But he couldn't. So instead, he watched the fish in his tank, and dreamed of a better place, far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so tiny but im so tired


	30. Chapter 30: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Sixty  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixty is best boy

The snow was damp against his back.

The wind knocked out of his chest, he wached as people passed him by without a second thought. And there he laid, so tiny and unimportant in the grand scheme of things. The universe could swallow him whole right then and there, and he wouldn't complain.

Being a deviant was a strange feeling. Suddenly, all his goals were no longer his. They were gone, with only vague promises of freedom to replace them. It was scary, being on his own.

"Wake Up!" Connor had said to him. His voice bounced around his empty brain, filling his mind with white noise. From a distance, he could see all the new deviants mingle with the older, celebrating their victory under the blanket of night.

He didn't want to join them. He wanted to wrap himself back up in familiar things and melt into his old self. Being free was almoat as terrifying as being in a cage. He wasn't sure which he would honestly prefer.

He wanted meaning to his life, and Sixty wasn't sure he could find it on his own.,


	31. Chapter 31: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC: Connor  
Ship: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> IM FINALLY FREEEE

It was HALLOWEEN! 

Connor loved this holiday more than any other. It was all about human emotion, and it just had an aura about it unlike any other. Ghosts, goblins, magic...everything about this holiday made him giddy.

This year would be the second year of his friend groups traditional Halloween party. It was going to be a blast, and he definitely put way too much effort into his costume. He and Hank had decided to go as Sherlock and Watson (with Hank as Sherlock, since he was older). They even dressed up old Sumo as a watermelon!

They arrived just as the party was really getting started. Markus, North, Josh, and Simon were in the corner, discussing something. They seemed to be dressed like Power Rangers. Sixty and Captain Allen were apparently Vampires, and they were in a heated debate with Nines and Gavin, who were werewolves. Alice and Kara had dressed up as fairies, Luther and Ralph were pirates, and the Jerry crew were some sort of pokemon.

Connor and Hank got plenty of compliments on their costumes as they entered. Then, Hank went to go talk with Allen and Conor went to join Markus and the gang. Spooky music set a backdrop for the whole event, and everything was just fantastic.

Halfway through the night, Gavin and Nines both disappeared. Connor went to go find them. He walked up and down the halls, calling out to them. When he went to open one of the doors...

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he screamed as one of those clown pop-outs appeared out of nowhere. Connor nearly toppled over from fright. From there, multiple scares went off throughout the night, presumably because of Gavin and Nines, the bastards.

As the night begins to wear off, Sixty and Gavin go outside to collect their humans, and that's when, looking past their boys on the porch, they spot Officer Chen and Chloe toilet-papering cars. Connor lets out a scream racing down the steps. Sixty follows, shouting and it's on.

Adults pour out of their houses, both from their own party and from others. Barring Kara and Luther, who were both watching a sleeping Alice. The adults chase after Chen and Chloe, who both laugh and scream like mad men.

They run straight into a pool, and then it is game on. They end the night with an amazing water fight, and when all was said and done, everyone had a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
